Rubby Salmon
by Antianar
Summary: Après 8 ans dans un orphelinat, Rubby Salmon découvre le monde magique et la fameuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Mais elle y découvrira bien plus, et notamment ses origines...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, l'uivers appartient à notre chère JKR. Seuls quelques personnages ainsi que l'intrigue m'appartiennent.

**Prologue**

Rubby était effrayée. Sa maman l'avait déposée dans le placard et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il faisait noir, elle se mit à pleurer et à crier à sa mère de revenir la chercher. Soudain, Rubby se figea. Elle avait entendu sa mère crier. Jamais sa mère ne criait, elle était toujours calme et joyeuse.

Rubby ne comprenait pas et avait terriblement peur. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler silencieusement. Des bruits de pas et des voix graves se rapprochèrent d'elle. Ils semblèrent parcourir toutes les pièces mais ne vinrent jamais dans le placard. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour que celui-ci était magique, que si elle avait peur, elle devait se cacher dedans. Etait-ce pour cela que sa mère l'avait déposée là ? Pour la cacher ?

Rubby recommença à pleurer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la maison était à présent totalement silencieuse. Elle sortit alors de son placard et descendit les marches. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, Rubby vit sa mère allongée par terre.

Maman ?

En s'approchant elle vit alors du liquide rouge s'étalant sur le parquet.

Rubby s'agenouilla près de sa mère.

Maman ?

_Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fic ! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_8 ans plus tard_

Rubby se trouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle observait les gouttes traçant des chemins sur la fenêtre.

Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle repensait à ces derniers jours, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le monde magique.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore était arrivé à l'orphelinat, elle était assise sur un banc à attendre son amie Alexia. Elle avait vu la directrice venir vers elle accompagnée d'un vieil homme tout de blanc vêtu. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à sa hauteur, sa directrice lui avait semblé bien pâle. Elle lui annonça simplement que cet homme voulait lui parler. Après s'être assis près d'elle, le vieil homme lui expliqua alors qui il était, un directeur d'une école de sorcellerie célèbre. Il lui dit qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle irait étudier à Poudlard. Dans un premier temps, elle le prit pour un fou et n'en crût pas un mot. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de prouver qu'il était un sorcier, il lui sembla voir une étrange lueur dans les yeux du directeur. Un mélange entre de la surprise et de la terreur. Mais cette lueur avait vite disparût et le sorcier avait alors fait apparaître quelques fleurs à ses pieds après avoir sorti un bout de bâton. Une baguette magique, lui avait-il dit.

Et c'est alors que quelques jours plus tard, elle s'est retrouvée sur le chemin de Traverse accompagnée du professeur McGonagall.

Rubby sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Elle aperçut alors trois jeunes garçons qui semblaient avoir son âge.

- Peut-on se mettre ici ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Oui, oui. Allez-y.

Elle passa ainsi le reste du trajet à écouter attentivement la conversation des garçons. Elle apprît qu'il existait quatre maisons à Poudlard et qu'il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver à Serpentard.

Une fois le train arrivé, tous les élèves de 1ère année montèrent dans des barques afin de traverser le lac. Rubby était émerveillée. La vue sur le château était tout simplement remarquable.

Arrivée sur l'autre rive, Rubby suivit le troupeau tout en regardant autour d'elle ébahie. La grande salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était particulièrement magnifique et intrigante en même temps.

Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant un professeur aux allures strictes. Rubby reconnut tout de suite le professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière prit la parole :

-Lorsque je prononcerai votre nom, vous viendrai vous installer sur ce tabouret et le choixpeau magique vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons.

Après quelques secondes de pause, elle appela la première élève :

-Susan Bones.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains vint s'asseoir et le professeur lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête. Après seulement quelques secondes, il cria :

-POUFSOUFFLE !

La jeune fille se leva et courut jusqu'à la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis. Pendant ce temps, Rubby observait tous les professeurs. Son regard arriva sur un professeur habillé tout en noir et au regard froid lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela :

-Harry Potter.

A la mention de ce nom, Rubby vit le professeur se tendre et le regard de celui-ci se fit plus froid encore. Tout en continuant de fixer ce professeur, elle se rendit compte que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle.

-Harry Potter ?

-Alors c'est vrai ? Harry Potter est vraiment à Poudlard ?

Le choixpeau coupa court aux conversations et s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Des cris jaillirent de la table des Gryffondor.

-Rubby Salmon.

Rubby fixait toujours le professeur avec la cape noire lorsque son nom fût prononcé. Elle vit alors un changement total dans le regard du professeur. Il n'avait plus le même regard froid. Il avait maintenant les sourcils froncés et semblait surpris. Quelques secondes plus tard, sûrement une fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était observé, son regard froid réapparut.

Dès qu'elle sentit le choixpeau sur sa tête, Rubby entendit une voix dans sa tête.

-Tiens, une Salmon hein ? Es-tu sûre d'être vraiment une Salmon ?

Rubby fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle était une Salmon. Elle avait toujours eu ce nom.

-Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Je crois le savoir, ta soif de connaissance t'amènera à … SERDAIGLE !

Après s'être assise à sa table, Rubby fit la connaissance de quelques Serdaigle de son année. Elle rencontra entre autres Terry Boot un garçon très gentil avec qui elle était sûre de bien s'entendre.

Pendant que Terry lui parlait des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, Rubby entendit deux jeunes filles prononcer le nom de Harry Potter. Elle les interrompit alors :

-Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi tout le monde semble connaître cet Harry Potter ?

-Oh, tu ne sais pas qui sait ? répondit la jeune fille qui était assise juste à côté d'elle.

-Et bien, en fait j'ai appris l'existence de la magie il y a seulement quelques jours alors je ne connais pas grand-chose.

C'est l'autre fille, assise en face de la première qui lui répondit.

-Harry Potter est celui qui a défait Tu-Sais-Qui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Rubby apprit ainsi le pourquoi de la célébrité de Harry Potter ainsi que l'histoire de Voldemort.

Après le discours du directeur et le festin, Rubby suivît le préfet de Serdaigle et monta jusqu'aux dortoirs. Elle paniqua quand elle sût qu'il fallait répondre à une énigme à chaque fois qu'on voulait les rejoindre. Mais sa panique se dissipa bien vite lorsque qu'elle découvrit la salle commune. Celle-ci était aux couleurs de la maison, en bleu et bronze. Une statue représentant un aigle était au centre de la pièce. Sur la droite, Rubby fût attirée par un canapé face à une cheminée. Elle savait déjà qu'elle se retrouverait souvent ici.

Le préfet leur montra ensuite leurs dortoirs, et Rubby fût heureuse de savoir qu'elle était avec les deux filles avec qui elle avait parlé dans la Grande Salle, Cho Chang et Cassy Allen.

Dans la soirée, les jeunes filles firent la connaissance de leur quatrième compagnon de chambre, Helena Andrews. Rubby s'entendit très bien avec cette dernière qui lui avoua qu'elle non plus, ne connaissait rien à la magie car elle était une née-moldue.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Rubby descendit à la Grande Salle avec ses nouvelles amies.

Lorsqu'elles furent assises, Rubby leva les yeux vers Helena qui s'était assise en face d'elle et découvrit que le visage de celle-ci avait viré au rouge. Elle l'interrogea du regard et Helena lui montra le garçon blond à côté d'elle. Rubby leva les yeux au ciel alors que le principal concerné qui n'avait rien manqué de leur manège leur adressa la parole.

-Bonjour les filles, vous êtes en première année n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

-Je suis Connor Legan, je suis en troisième année. Le professeur Flitwick a posé vos emplois du temps sur la table.

Rubby prit alors la parole :

-Ah, merci ! Je m'appelle Rubby et voici Helena.

Helena rougit de plus belle.

-Enchanté ! Alors prêtes pour vos premiers cours ?

Helena prit enfin la parole :

-Plus que prête ! J'ai hâte de découvrir les DCFM.

-Je dois avouer que ce cours est intéressant, mais le professeur Quirell, qui l'enseigne cette année, n'est pas très passionnant.

Rubby intéressée, demanda :

-Et les potions ? Ça a l'air plutôt bien.

Connor rigola.

-Disons que je ne porte pas le professeur dans mon cœur, comme presque tous les élèves. A part les Serpentard certainement.

-Oh. Et qui est ce professeur ?

-Le professeur Rogue.

Connor lui montra l'homme qui se trouvait au bout de la table des professeurs.

Cho Chang les interrompit alors.

-Vous venez les filles, on va être en retard !

Les cours de la matinée furent particulièrement intéressants. Rubby aima beaucoup le cours de Sortilèges. Elle se dit que ce serait certainement le plus utile.

Après avoir mangé avec Terry pour se raconter leur matinée, les deux élèves allèrent ensemble au cours d'Histoire de la magie.

En arrivant dans la salle, Rubby fût surprise de voir que le professeur Binns était un fantôme. Elle pensa alors que cela pourrait être intéressant d'avoir un professeur qui avait certainement vécu ce qu'il racontait. Mais, malheureusement, elle assista au cours le plus ennuyant qu'elle ait eu de suivre dans sa vie.

Après une heure interminable, Rubby se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le cachot. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Connor le matin même, elle avait hâte de voir comment se déroulerai le cours de Potions.

Après qu'elle se soit installée aux côtés d'Helena, le professeur Rogue fit son discours de rentrée. Beaucoup de d'élèves semblaient trembler dans la classe, et plus particulièrement les Poufsouffle.

Mais dans l'essentiel, le cours se passa plutôt bien pour Rubby, et rapidement elle sut qu'elle adorerait les potions.

Rubby était intriguée par ce professeur qui semblait changer de regard dès que ses yeux se portaient sur elle. Il passait d'un regard froid, distant à un regard curieux.

Le cours se termina, et Rubby fut heureuse de n'avoir perdu aucun point contrairement à la moitié de la classe, et ne pas avoir été la cible des sarcasmes du professeur.

Rubby finit sa journée au coin du feu avec Terry et ses quatre amies.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la rentrée. Les journées passaient vite et Rubby n'avait jamais été autant heureuse mais elle continuait de se poser des questions sur ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau le soir de la répartition. Le nom de sa mère était Salmon. Enfin, c'est ce que la directrice de l'orphelinat lui avait dit. A l'époque, elle se posait déjà quelques questions. Pourquoi portait-elle le nom de sa mère, et non celui de son père ?

Et voilà que maintenant, le choixpeau lui rajoutait une question : le nom de sa mère n'était pas Salmon ? Lui avait-on menti ?

Rubby décida de se confier à sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Helena.

Après lui avoir tout raconté, Helena lui donna alors une idée.

-Tu pourrais aller voir à la bibliothèque. Tu trouveras peut être quelques informations sur tes parents. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, c'est bon. Va au lac avec les autres, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Rubby n'avait pas trop d'espoir de trouver des informations à la bibliothèque mais il fallait qu'elle se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque et ne croisa personne sur le chemin. Tout le monde devait profiter des derniers jours de beau temps.

Une fois arrivée, elle prit plusieurs livres et regarda si le nom de Salmon ressortait dans l'un deux.

-Salut. Je suis étonnée de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi ici un samedi.

Rubby leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux debout devant la table.

La jeune fille continua :

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Ça me fera un peu de compagnie pendant que je fais mon devoir.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Cette fille commençait sérieusement ses devoirs maintenant ?

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Gryffondor.

-Rubby Salmon, Serdaigle. Quel devoir fais-tu ?

-Celui de Métamorphose.

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles finirent de faire le devoir de Métamorphose à deux.

Rubby était contente d'avoir déjà de l'avance dans ses devoirs mais se rappela qu'elle était là pour faire des recherches. Elle en parla alors à Hermione qui l'aida volontiers dans ses recherches.

Au bout de deux heures, elles durent se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne trouveraient rien ici.

-Tu sais, il y a des professeurs qui sont ici depuis un long moment, tu pourrais peut être leur demander des renseignements.

Rubby trouva tout de suite que l'idée d'Hermione était excellente. Elle se promit d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall au prochain cours. Après tout, elles avaient déjà parlé ensemble lorsqu'elles étaient sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Excellente idée Hermione ! Je ferai ça dès lundi.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent ainsi leur après-midi ensemble à parler de leur semaine passée. Rubby fut heureuse de ne pas avoir cours en commun avec les Serpentard lorsqu'elle apprit leur mentalité et comment le professeur Rogue favorisait sa maison.

Les jeunes filles se quittèrent en se promettant de refaire quelques devoirs ensemble.

Rubby rejoignit sa salle commune après avoir buté 5 minutes sur l'enigme qui lui était posée et avait hâte de poser ses questions au professeur McGonagall.


End file.
